<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddammit Gilgamesh! by Berricko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905084">Goddammit Gilgamesh!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berricko/pseuds/Berricko'>Berricko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other: See Story Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berricko/pseuds/Berricko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider should have known it wasn't wise to heed Archer's advise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander | Rider &amp; Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i had this idea for a comic where iskandar and alex fight for waver's attention and gil just add more fire to it by stating how dense/naive iskandar is but then i got lazy so i decided to just write it instead. i hope you guys will like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The secret facility called Chaldea is hidden in the frozen lands of Antarctica where mages and heroic spirits gathered together to stop the end of mankind.</p><p>Or so it’s supposed to be that way.</p><p>The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh and the King of Conquerors, Iskandar, are talking freely in one of the vacant spaces with the finest wine provided by the latter as if the two haven’t tried killing each other a few years back. Some would argue those events occured in a different timeline but still, the two managed to retain those memories like it was yesterday and would often recall their encounters like it’s some sort of an embarrassing childhood anecdote.</p><p>“I heard from the doctor that our master is planning to summon more servants.” Iskandar says after gulping the entire wine glass in one go.</p><p>Gilgamesh merely lets out a sigh of displeasure.</p><p>“Got, nothing to say about that? Hmmm… if I could recall, you’re one of those servants who hated the idea of Master summoning more. Or perhaps it’s because…” just as Iskandar’s about to continue, he notices a familiar figure passing by at the hall. “Hey kid! Want to join us?”</p><p>Zhuge Liang or rather, Lord El-Mellio II but in Iskandar’s eyes he’s still Waver Velvet—his former master, pauses from his tracks and looks at the two kings who are drinking in god knows what time it is. “I’m sorry my king but I promised Alexander that we’ll attend Chiron’s lecture in the library together.”</p><p>Iskandar simply sighs in disappointment. Oh well, it was worth a shot with a smile he replies, “Don’t worry about it! My younger self needs plenty of guidance and he’s lucky to have you as a mentor!”</p><p>“Your words flatter me, my king, but I can’t have Alexander wait any longer.” With that Waver leaves the two in a haste.</p><p>Gilgamesh, who was silent in the entire conversation, lets out snort.</p><p>“Is there something funny?” Iskandar lifts a brow.</p><p>“Aren’t you worried that that brat spends more time with your younger self rather than with you?”</p><p>Iskandar sighs. “Aren’t you passing your insecurities to me? I really don’t care who Waver spends his time with, after all he’s his own person. Perhaps you’re the one who needs some help. After all Enkidu seems to be happy being with your younger se—”</p><p>“It’s because that sneaky little bastard has charmed him!” out of rage, Gilgamesh shatters his own golden cup with one grip. It doesn’t surprise Iskandar one bit since Gilgamesh would often complain to him about Enkidu and Kid-Gil mid-drunk in most occasions. “Anyways, I’m just telling you to be careful. Children can be sneaky.”</p><p>“Sure they are.” Iskandar humors him, not minding what those words truly meant.</p><p>…</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>He’s supposed to ignore Gilgamesh’s words but how can Iskandar do that when every time he and Waver are together, he can’t seem to forget about it?</p><p>It’s not like Iskandar loathes his younger self, no in fact he finds it amusing but at the same time, he wants to have some alone time with Waver. They couldn’t spend much time catching up considering how they’re in the constant state of saving humanity and whatnot and the only free time they have is either spent resting or being taken up by Alexander.</p><p>Whether they’re in the library, in their bedroom or even during quests, Alexander would somehow find them and force Waver to pay attention to him.</p><p>Of course Waver would always include Iskandar in their adventures but it appears that Alexander feels uncomfortable about it even though their first encounter was surprisingly good. Iskandar doesn’t blame him, for he too finds it surreal just it is amusing.</p><p>But then again, Iskandar finds it a bit unsettling how the constant and reoccurring presence of Alexander bring a certain irk in the deep veins of his heart. How many times does he have to chastise himself about it? Certainly there’s nothing to gain if he continues on acting like a child plus, he’s not the type that would get envious just because Waver is spending more time with Alexander than him.</p><p>And speaking of the devil;</p><p>“Hey sensei!” Alexander calls out.</p><p>Both Iskandar and Waver look at the young boy walking towards them.</p><p>“What can I help you with?” Waver asks, his voice gentle and it’s completely different when he talks to Iskandar.</p><p>“Achilles said, he would let me ride his chariot as long as I have a companion.” Alexander easily has his hands already wrapped around Waver’s as he pulls him along away towards the opposite direction.</p><p>“I see, so you want me to—“Waver easily complies to Alexander’s whim but then he realizes that Iskandar’s staring at them. “Say, wouldn’t it be better if you ask your older self? After all, he also loves Achilles.”</p><p>Alexander stares at Iskandar. Sometimes it feels weird to see what he looks like when he grows up, it’s like he’s completely looking at his own future. Although he doesn’t seem to mind since he and sensei seem to be close. “I would but…“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it younger me!” Iskandar’s booming voice echoes through the entire hallway. “There’s always next time!”</p><p>“My king, I think it’s fine—“Waver’s immediately cut off by Alexander, whom got too excited and happy, that he practically drags Waver throughout the halls in record speed.</p><p>Iskandar shakes his head in disbelief. “Kids these days…” he murmurs and tries to push down the irritating reminder Gilgamesh gave him. Seriously, there’s nothing to worry about. He’s just putting too much meaning on this matter. He’s pretty sure his younger self is just missing home and sees Waver as a parental figure, although why does he always have to drag him away?</p><p>Iskandar can’t seem to find the logical reason behind it. Does he bring much too discomfort for his younger self?</p><p>Perhaps.</p><p>But he hasn’t done anything that would have frightened Alexander. If he would recall, he’s not the type of youth that would be possessive. In fact, he doesn’t mind sharing his things with others even now. As Iskandar tries to ponder more about it, he recalls something, it might be for a split second but Iskandar’s certain, that his younger self just smirked at him before leaving.</p><p>
  <em>Could he be…</em>
</p><p>His deep thoughts are easily distracted when he sees Gilgamesh passing by and gave him the same snort like last time.</p><p>
  <em>Goddamit Gilgamesh!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for liking the story guys! here's a small update, the POV's a bit messy but i hope it's still understandable</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sensei…" Alexander slowly peaks his head on Zhuge Liang’s room and a smile forms on his face when he sees Waver sitting on the side of his bed with a book on his hand.</p><p>It’s one of the reasons Alexander likes sensei—he always has something new to bring in the table and is on the constant pursuit of knowledge. Alexander enjoys listening to him, there’s something about his voice that brings a soothing familiarity in him.</p><p>“Is there something wrong, Alexander?” Waver asks, it looks like he already set the book he’s reading aside.</p><p>Alexander shakes his head in response. “I was just wondering if… can I sleep in your bed for tonight?”</p><p>He could see the surprise in his sensei’s eyes like he wasn’t expecting it. It’s not like Alexander hasn’t slept in Waver’s bed before but most often times, it would be him sneaking in the middle of the night when he gets these unrecognizable nightmares.</p><p>“Ummm…I think…I mean, sure, why not.” Waver lets out an awry smile and pats the bed.</p><p>Alexander quickly climbs on top and bundles himself in the blanket—ignoring the feeling that he has invaded a certain event. “Can you read to me?”</p><p>Waver lets out a small chuckle.</p><p>Alexander always likes it when his sensei smiles and laughs, that’s why he would always try his best to make sensei happy.</p><p>“Sure why not.” Waver agrees and takes out a different book. Alexander knows exactly what it is and buries himself deeper in the blanket as Waver starts to read him the story of Iliad.</p><hr/><p>“Waver, sorry if—“Iskandar enters Waver’s room without much any warnings. They’ve already talked about sharing a room for tonight but to his surprise, he sees Waver already asleep and curled up beside him, is his younger self.</p><p>“Rider…”the what used to be a former given name between a master and a servant, has now become a term of endearment that Waver only use when it’s just the two of them. Iskandar moves closer and tucks the stray strand of hair behind Waver’s ears. “Sorry I couldn’t wait for you. Alex came and…” Waver tries to explain, his eyes are still lidded with sleep.</p><p>“It’s fine. I understand.” Iskandar replies softy. To be fair, the quest their master has given them took much longer to finish. It didn’t help when Arjuna and Karna continue to be on each other’s throat and Merlin and Skadi are too tired to move.</p><p>“There’s still room.” Waver suggests and scoots over.</p><p>As much as he hates the idea of not having Waver for himself tonight. He didn’t mind joining in the already cramped bed. At least with this, he could hold him tighter.</p><hr/><p>The heat is unbearable.</p><p> Waver wakes up in the middle of what he presumes to be the night. He’s uncontrollably sweating, his hair is sticky and the wetness on his shirt makes him want to change. It doesn’t help that both Alexander and Iskandar are holding him tightly at each side. Seriously, he sometimes feels like there’s two children instead of one.</p><p><em>Not only that but are they so warm? I don’t recall them being this hot. </em>Waver thinks and forces himself not to wake the two up.</p><p>Wanting to cool himself, Waver gingerly removes Alexander’s hands away from him and slides off from Iskandar’s hold. He just needs to cool off near the AC for a while and maybe he could go to sleep later but then—</p><p>…</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>“This is so embarrassing.” Waver grumbles beneath his hands, his face hidden, not wanting to be seen by others, most especially by their Master.</p><p>“It’s alright Professor, just rest. We could survive a day without you worrying about us.” Their master, Ritsuka Fujimaru, says with a smile.</p><p>Mash agrees with a nod as she places a bouquet of flowers on the vase beside Waver’s bed. “Just rest Professor.”</p><p>“Thank you, you two and I’m really sorry for the trouble.” He smiles warily and truly appreciates the effort these two have given him.  </p><p>“No problem Professor! You’ll heal in no time!” Ritsuka exclaims.</p><p>“Oh no, senpai, we need to go! We promised Dr. Roman that we’ll see him 10 minutes from now!” Mash says as she looks at her watch. “We’re so sorry Professor! We’ll be leaving now!”</p><p>“It’s fine.” He replies and waves them farewell.</p><p>Seeing the two leave in a haste. Waver lets out a sigh of relief, ever since he’s been brought in the infirmary, people have been visiting him and it’s not like he doesn’t appreciate it but it was a bit too much for him. Sima Yi, Astraea, Ishtar and EMIYA (Archer) were the first ones to visit him and they were a disaster, at least Gray is still herself and was considerate enough to not cause too much noise.</p><p>Then there’s Iskandar, who seemed to be in a bad mood when Alexander visited him earlier. Waver doesn’t understand why but it seems like he’s beginning to notice how Iskandar is not fond of Alexander.</p><p>Well… he could ponder more into it later, his head is still ringing and throbbing in pain.</p><p>…</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p> “Alexander, Kid Gil is here and he has something to say to you.” Enkidu enters the room with Kid Gil in tow.</p><p>“Hey Alex!” Kid Gil waves his hands enthusiastically as he runs towards Alexander. “We just met up with Andersen earlier and he told me he has a new game made for us.”</p><p>“Wah, really?” excitement can be seen in Alexander’s eyes but when he looks back at Waver, his face drops. “But, sensei would be lonely if I’ll leave.”</p><p>“It’s alright Alexander, you should enjoy yourself. I won’t be going anywhere.” Waver replies with a low chuckle. It’s cute that Alexander is trying to be considerate.</p><p>Alexander remains silent for a while before agreeing, “Ok, if you say so.”</p><p>“Thanks Mr. Zhuge Liang!” Kid Gill smiles at him before tugging on Alexander’s hand. “Andersen is waiting for us in the library! Let’s hurry!”</p><p>Both Enkidu and Waver look at the two children as they run out of the infirmary.</p><p>“Andersen will give them manual labor, won’t he?” Waver guesses.</p><p>“Most likely.” Enkidu replies with a worried smile and then his gaze shifts towards him. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Humiliated. I still can’t believe I fell over the bed and got a concussion.” Of all the dangerous entities they’ve fought, a single bed had easily taken him out. Truly pathetic.</p><p>“Well, it’s not easy considering how there’s two more people on it.”</p><p>“I know, and I beginning to fear it might not be the last time the three of us having to share a single bed.” Waver pinches the bridge of his nose, this might be a growing concern.</p><p>As if Enkidu could sense his raising problem, he says, “Why don’t you put a boundary between you and Alexander? I’m pretty sure, the problem stems with you spending more time with him than Iskandar.”</p><p>“Well… my king is busy as he is and I don’t want to take much of his time while Alexander… he’s still too young and I just can’t say no to him especially since he looks so cute.”</p><p>Enkidu sighs, sits at the corner of his bed and pats his shoulder, “I know exactly what you feel.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there was supposed to be a part where iskandar talks with caster gil but i think i'll save it for another chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for liking the story so far! here's another update hope you guys will enjoy this one as well &lt;3</p><p>and also just a small disclaimer, the way the characters are depicted are based from fanarts i saw in pixiv with a little sprinkle of canon, so they might be a bit OOC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the recent incident, Iskandar finds himself going through the archives, perhaps he could busy himself with some reading.</p><p>With the amount of information culminated in the facility, he’s forever grateful over the fact that a vast amount of knowledge is available at his disposal. The archives is so large that it spans over multiple rooms and one room is solely dedicated for one genre. Sure, he could read it through the computer but the feeling of having a book on his hand just feels much so much better.</p><p>Walking through the world history section, he really couldn’t help but feel silly over his dilemma. He’s too mature and too wise to be bothered by his younger self and Waver spending too much time together.</p><p>He really needs to lessen his time spending with the King of Heroes. Though, speaking of the King of Heroes, Iskandar’s surprised to see Gilgamesh—or at least, his caster self— sitting in the corner surrounded by what appears to be mountains of books and tablets.</p><p>“Ah, King of Conquerors, what can I help you with?” Caster Gil asks without sparing a glance.</p><p>Iskandar’s really not surprised considering how Gilgamesh has clairvoyance. “I really don’t have any business with you.” he replies bluntly. “Or rather, this version with yourself. The one that I have a problem with is your Archer self.”</p><p>“I know and yet, you will still ask me questions.”</p><p>Iskandar lets out a snort and continues on his pursuit for looking something to read. Fortunately, Caster Gil didn’t push into it any further and the two didn’t talk to each other for minutes until…</p><p>“How do you do it?” Iskandar breathes out. <em>Goddamit Gilgamesh! </em>He thinks to himself and why does he keep on falling on all of Gilgamesh—s’ baits?</p><p>“Do what?” Caster Gil replies with a low hum.</p><p>“You know, not being bothered by the fact that there’s two more of you on this facility.”</p><p>“Well, they’re doing their own thing. So that good. You should ask the King of Knights, now that’s someone who certainly has problems dealing with it, not to mention all the Saber faces.” Caster Gil replies, his eyes still glued on his work. Wow, their master wasn’t kidding when they said Caster Gil is a workaholic.</p><p>Iskandar lets out a sigh. <em>I guess beating around the bush is useless. Might as well go straight to the point. </em>He thinks. “You, how do you feel knowing that there are two more of yourself trying to catch the attention of Enkidu?”</p><p>Caster Gil puts down his tablet and for the first time, he looks at Iskandar. Crimson colored eyes meets against crimson colored eyes.</p><p>At first, it was difficult to differentiate Archer Gil to Caster Gil but the more time Iskandar observe them, the more he knows that this Gilgamesh—the one in front of him, has more maturity and understanding compared to his Archer self.</p><p>“Well, he’s his own person. So if he wants to be with my younger selves, then Enkidu should. I’m not his keeper and vice versa. It’s not like the two of us are forgetting about each other, it’s just part of growing up.” He replies, there’s no hint of malice nor arrogance when he spoke.</p><p>It’s actually kind of off-putting on Iskandar’s end.</p><p>“If you feel insecure about Zhuge Liang spending more time with Alexander. Why don’t you just talk to him directly? I don’t think you’d have any problems with that right?”</p><p>Iskandar’s not sure what part of his face gives it off or it’s just a Gilgamesh thing to do, but the next thing he knows, Caster Gil is laughing his ass off. “This is priceless!” he says in between laughs. “The king of Conquerors, is afraid of a simple confrontation?”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not completely true—“</p><p>Gilgamesh’s laugh only loudens as a response. After a few seconds, he manages to catch his breath and wipes a stray tear off his face. “My, I haven’t laughed this much in such a long time. No wonder, I respected you. You have entertained me long enough, you may now go.” He then goes back to his usual work. </p><p>“Seriously.” Iskandar lets out a sigh of defeat. “I’m not here for your entertainment.”</p><p>“I know, I’m simply telling you to leave now before you lose your chance.” Gilgamesh taps his forehead as a sign.</p><p>Iskandar, understanding what the King of Heroes meant, leaves his post and begins to walk out of the library. “Thanks.” He mutters.</p><p>…</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>“Sorry for barging in.” Iskandar says as he enters the infirmary.</p><p>“Ah, Iskandar, it’s good to see you.” Enkidu greets with a smile. He’s sitting at the side of the bed with ahand on Waver’s shoulder like he’s comforting him. Did something happened? Iskandar can’t help but wonder. “I’m surprise you’re not with Gil. Don’t you drink along with him around this time?”</p><p>Iskandar lets out a laugh. “Yes but there’s something I have to discuss with Waver, if it’s not too much to ask.”</p><p>Enkidu seems to understand what he means and immediately gets up. “I guess I should be leaving then. Get well soon Waver.” He then waves them good bye and leaves the room.</p><p>“Is there something wrong my king?” Waver asks with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>Iskandar simply looks at him for moment, contemplating whether or not he should say it. They stare at each other for a few seconds, the silence is deafening but as soon as he opens his mouth, someone opens the door with a loud bang.</p><p>“King of Conquerors, where are you!” Gilgamesh—or at least his archer self— shouts. “I have some new wine and a few stories to pick with you!”</p><p>“Gil! You shouldn’t interrupt!” Enkidu is behind Gilgamesh, appearing to at least try stop him from entering.</p><p><em>Goddamit Gilgamesh. </em>Iskandar pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><hr/><p>“Dumbass, I told him to move fast.” Caster Gil mumbles with a low laugh before going back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for your wonderful comments everyone!!! i didn't expect this to get much reception but seeing how much you guys like this story really brightens up my day &lt;3</p><p>i'll try my best to update this story at least once a week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his incident in the bedroom, Waver has noticed that Iskandar have been avoiding him.  It’s not like they’re ignoring each other but it feels like Iskandar is hiding something from him whenever they’re together. Although, he knows that it’s bad for him to pry on his king’s business but somehow Waver feels like he has something to do about it.</p><p>“What should I do?” he mutters to himself.</p><p>“Oh my, is there something wrong Mr. Tactician?”  Kiara asks with a playful smile.</p><p>“Not really.” He dismisses her off quickly.</p><p>As strange as it sounds; the two get along pretty well, Kiara being a former Master as well and they tend to share some of their stories about their “unique” relationship towards their former servants.</p><p>(And also, Alexander seems to be fond of Andersen. Alex finds it amusing how someone with the same age as him is so knowledgeable and could write confounding stories like Hans. Of course, Andersen hates the fact that he’s often grouped with children even though his mind is of an adult—Kiara forces him to play with the other children from time to time out of revenge.)</p><p>“Perhaps, it has something to do with a certain red head?” she muses. “I heard someone got a little jealous.”</p><p>Waver almost drops his cigarette.  “Wha… what are you talking about?”</p><p>“A little birdie told me someone’s jealous with the time you spend with the other one. You know how most kings are, they’re never used to be denied of anything.”</p><p>“That’s absurd.” Waver scoffs. He’s sure, Iskandar doesn’t think of that, he’s not <em>that </em>childish. “Anyway, what are you doing in the records room?” he changes the topic and talks about the elephant in the room.</p><p>“Well…” she casts her eyes sideways.</p><p>“Where the hell is that demon-cow witch!” from a distance Andersen shouts.</p><p>“Now, now, calm down. Getting angry won’t solve anything.” Shakespeare’s voice soon follow, though judging from his tone, he’s more amused compared to Andersen who is clearly pissed.</p><p>“I might have stolen a few of his new manuscripts.” She confesses and proudly shows Waver what she took.</p><p>“He’s going to kill you, you know.”</p><p>“He can try, he’s too small to even reach my neck.” She jokes. “Anyways, I should be going. See you later Mr. Tactician.” Kiara then waves him goodbye.</p><p>“Yeah, see you.” he replies and tries to focus back on his work. “Oh, before you leave. Is the playdate among the three still a thing?”</p><p>“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“Well… Andersen is a bit pissed at you at the moment.”</p><p>“He’s always like that. Don’t be fooled with his young looks, he has the soul of a 70 year old man.” She replies with a chuckle. “But then again that’s what I like about him.”</p><p>“That sounds weird, don’t you think?”</p><p>“And you pinning for a man that is 2000 years older than is not?” she retorts with a coy smile, not even offended by what he just said.</p><p>This time, Waver really drops his cigarette for good. “N-no, I do not!” he stutters and if he could see himself, he’s certain that his face is red from embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh really? From what I’ve heard you’ve never been in a relationship even though you’re known to be the most popular bachelor in the Clock Tower.” She teases further.</p><p>“Who told you that? Was it Reines? Dammit! I knew it was a bad when Master summoned her.” Waver grumbles as he slams the table.</p><p>“But you’re not denying anything aren’t you?” she presses even further. “It’s actually cute, the two of you being so close to each other. It’s like personal boundaries are nonexistent with you two.”</p><p>“That’s just how we were back then. If you have known rider how I know him, it won’t be weird to have him manhandle you out of a blue from time to time.”</p><p>“You say that but Iskandar doesn’t treat Master like he does with you.”</p><p>“What are you implying?” Waver raises a brow.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know and here I was, thinking I am more clueless about love* than—“</p><p>“There you are!” Andersen interrupts and stomps his way inside the records room.</p><p>“Oh my Andersen, being so pouty in the morning won’t make you any cuter.” Kiara teases.</p><p>“Shut it you stupid wench! Where the hell is my manuscript?!” Andersen demands.</p><p>“If you want it, you have to get it~” she then reveals the stolen paper at him and waves it in front of his face before putting it as high as she could with her right hand.</p><p>Andersen growls at her and tries to pry it off her hand but can’t reach it no matter how much he tiptoes or jumps. Ultimately, he tries to kick her sheen but Kiara doesn’t feel any pain from it and simply laughs at Andersen’s attempts.</p><p>“They should do that elsewhere. This place is getting too noisy.” Waver mutters beneath his breathe and tries to go back to his work.</p><p>“They act like a couple, don’t they?” Shakespeare emerges in the records room as well.</p><p>“Yeah, a couple of idiots.” Waver quips, starting to get annoyed by the sudden appearance of more people.</p><p>“Although, it lacks a bit of a dazzle, don’t you think?”  Shakespeare doesn’t seem to mind what he just said and continues on his own topic.</p><p>“I don’t know, are they even a good match?” Waver exasperates. He just wants to work in peace. The records he’s auditing won’t audit themselves.</p><p>“Ah, yes. People with much complexities in them tend to have the simplest desires right? Those two try so hard to refuse something so obvious and yet they don’t want to push any further fearing that they’ll soon lose what they have so far. Such a tragedy don’t you think?” Shakespeare goes on with his soliloquy. “But for a man like you, I dare say you don’t oppose to what they have for you as well see yourself in them.”</p><p>Alright. Waver gets it. Everyone wants him to stop beating around the bush and confront Iskandar about their relationship. “Fine, fine. I get it.” He gives up and stands up from his chair.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Shakespeare simply lets out an amused smile along with a raised brow.</p><p>“Sh-shut up.” He retorts with a faint blush on his face and stomps his way out of the records room. If those three just came in just to bother him at work, then they should at least finish what he started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*the love kiara is talking about is based from fate/ccc where she doesn't know what's the difference about love (koi) and love(ai)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>